Giving Thanks
by EvilQueen79
Summary: Emma and Regina's fist Thanksgiving as a couple. Fun little holiday one shot. Smuff


**A/N: Taking a break from working on my Big Bang story to get a little smut practice in.**

Emma froze.

"You want me to invite Regina to Thanksgiving?" She slowly turned back around to face her mother.

Snow continued drying dishes, not noticing her daughter blanche at the idea.

"Why? Would that be weird for you? I was under the impression you two were getting along now. The number of evenings you spend over there would suggest you are almost even friends."

"Yeah, no, um… It's not that, Snow, it's, are you sure you and David would be ok with it?"

"Don't be ridiculous. While you were running around as the Dark One, we bonded over how much we hated Captain Guyliner."

Emma pinched the bridge of her nose. "Please don't start talking like her. That's just….weird."

"Ok, well, I can ask her if you aren't comfortable with it. I just assumed you would be over there this weekend so you could extend the invitation."

"Yeah, I can. Of course. This won't be strange. At all."

(X)

 **E: Snow wants me to invite you to Thanksgiving dinner at the loft**

 _R: Snow ... But you don't want me there?_

 **E: I thought it might be a little awkward. Seeing as how they don't know**

 _R: Know about what, dear?_

 **E: Don't play games**

 _R: Oh, about how their former enemy is fucking their daughter?_

 **E: Yeah that**

 _R: To be fair, it's usually their daughter fucking their former enemy_

 **E: Ah, technicalities we don't need to bring to their attention**

 _R: So I shouldn't mention how I know that you are ambidextrous_

 **E: Don't**

 _R: Or how wet I can make you just by whispering in your ear, without even touching you_

 **E: Regina…**

 _R: Or how I like it when you grab my hair while you are fucking me from behind_

 **E: I'm coming over**

 _R: As long as you are coming, dear…_

(X)

"Regina! I'm so glad you could join us!"

"Well, Snow, when Emma offered, I just couldn't resist," Brown eyes sparkled with mischief, locked on Emma.

"The boys are in the living room watching football already. I already told David next year he is cooking and I am relaxing watching football all day." Snow took the pie out of Regina's hands and led her to the kitchen.

"Oh and you brought pumpkin pie! And it's still warm. Emma, if you haven't tried Regina's pie yet, you are in for a real treat!"

"Yes, Emma, I'm dying for you to try my pie."

Emma choked on her wine, shooting Regina a glare that clearly told her to cut it out. Regina shrugged, feigning innocence.

"Oh shoot. Emma can you run to the store and grab some whipped cream? David loves whipped cream on his pumpkin pie."

"Yeah, sure, mom."

"You know, I think I will walk with you. There is a specific brand of wine I want. I only know it by the label," she quirked an eyebrow at Emma, "I got some the other night and have been absolutely craving it ever since." She was not so subtly eye fucking her right in Snow's kitchen, sending a shiver up the blonde's spine.

"Yeah, sure let's go, Regina," her voice only slightly betraying her heightened aroused state. Regina walked up right behind Emma, fingertips grazing across her ass when she knew she was blocking everyone's line of sight. Just as they stepped into the hallway, Emma spun Regina against the wall.

"Are you trying to get us busted?"

"Oh, stop being so paranoid. I'm just having a little fun. And besides, these are your idiot parents we are talking about. It's not like they are going to pick up on it."

"What about Henry?"

"He sees us flirt all the time, dear. And you insist on using current slang like 'Netflix and chill.' I'm pretty sure he knows what that means."

"Could you be more obvious? You might as well have written it out on the pie in whipped cream."

"Oh, I would have, but you ate the last of the whipped cream off my thighs last week." The playfulness slipped momentarily as brown eyes met green sincerely, "Would it be the worst thing in the world if they did find out about us?"

Emma's lips met Regina's before she could even finish the sentence. "No, Jesus, Regina, no. I want to tell them, I do. I am, admittedly, a bit nervous about their reactions, but not enough to keep us a secret forever. It's only been a few weeks. And holidays feel like a terrible time to drop a bomb like this. Just in case it doesn't go well, I don't want every Thanksgiving to be the anniversary of you setting fire to the loft because Snow stuck her foot in her mouth, which, let's be honest, is a very valid possibility."

"Well then, sheriff," the playful smirk returned as Regina slid her hands up toned biceps and settled onto her shoulders, "It sounds to me like you just can't handle a little teasing."

The blonde raised her eyebrows, "Is that so?" She was visibly more relaxed than she had been all day. Digging her hands into Regina's hips, she pressed into her, hard against the wall. "I hope you're not writing checks your ass can't cash," she whispered in her ear. A small groan escaped the brunette's lips and her face lit up at the challenge.

"I can assure you, Em-Ma, my ass is willing to take whatever you can dish out."

Now it was Emma's turn to groan into Regina's neck. Her breath immediately picked up just hearing the way Regina said her name. Emma's teeth found that spot on her neck that makes her squirm as her thigh made it's way between her legs. Regina ground her core into Emma's leg, pulling her closer. "Emma, you feel so good," she whispered into her ear, feeling the blonde quake in her arms. Regina knew damn well what she was doing. "God, I want you," she continued to entice. Emma responded by raking her nails up Regina's back, one hand tangling in brunette locks. "I need you to touch me," Regina continued, lips ghosting across her ear. "But, ughn, you know I love it when you tease me." Emma pulled back enough to look Regina in the eye. Both sets of eyes were heavy with lust, but a subtle, darker shift occurred in Emma's. Regina's body hummed in delight. The fingers in Regina's hair wrapped around locks and gave a firm tug. Regina's head tilted back, but she never broke eye contact. She bit her lower lip and then hissed, "Fuck, yessss." Emma attacked her lips, kissing her hard. She bit and sucked on her lip, pushing herself even harder into the queen. Regina was whimpering, thrusting herself into the knee between her legs. Emma pulled back after one last nip at her lip and smiled, "Fuck, Regina, I know you want it, but you're going to have to wait. We need to go to the store." With that, she stepped away from the brunette and started walking away, grabbing her hand at the last second to pull her along. Regina started to pout, but Emma shot her a warning look effectively shutting her up before she could protest. A blush crept across her cheeks and she squeezed Emma's hand, acknowledging her approval.

(X)

"Thank you again for the invite, Snow. Dinner was delicious." Regina had just helped Snow put away the last of the leftovers, both leaving the dishes for David to do later.

Dinner had been very good, but Regina was focused on the game her and Emma had been playing all day. Lingering glances, a brush of fingertips when passing the mashed potatoes, and an occasional foot caressing a calf under the table kept the teasing going throughout dinner. When they got to the part where everyone went around the table to say what they were thankful for, Regina managed to keep it G rated and focused on Henry and the rest of the family, being home and safe. It didn't stop her from covertly sliding her phone under the table and sending a text to Emma that read: _I'm also thankful for silencing spells and your tongue._ She needed to add phones being on silent and that lovely shade of pink Emma just turned to her list of things to be thankful for.

"You're always welcome, Regina. Here, take a couple slices of pie to the kids." She handed over two slices of pie and Regina walked into the living room. One was immediately handed off to Charming without a second glace and then she walked right up to Emma. She bit her lip and leaned over slightly, making damn sure Emma could see down her shirt, "Would you like to try my pie, Emma?" Emma quirked an eyebrow at her, "I'd love to, Regina" They held each other's eyes for a beat too long, if anyone else had been paying attention. "Hey, where's the whipped cream," Charming piped up. "I'll get it." Regina returned a minute later and put a healthy swirl of whipped cream on top of his slice. She turned to Emma, "Would you like some?" Emma just nodded, not willing to break eye contact with the brunette. Regina leaned over again, giving Emma a decent show. Emma's eyes did sweep down briefly to see straight down her girlfriend's shirt, a preview for later. Regina squirted a decent amount on the pie and then a single line down her own finger. Looking up and meeting Emma's eyes again, she stuck the finger in her mouth and sucked the cream off. "Mmmmm, I admit, I've always been a fan of whipped cream, straight out of the can," she practically purred at Emma, reminding her of the can they had used up just days before. Emma, feeling much braver after a few glasses of wine responded, "Oh I don't know, Regina. That's fine and all, but it doesn't beat a generous serving on the perfect piece of pie." Their eyes glittered with want as Regina tried figuring out just how much longer they needed to be there. Henry walked into the room just as Regina was turning away from Emma. He rolled his eyes as he seemed to be the only one that picked up whatever it was that was going on between his moms. "Grandpa, I'm spending the night." David just smiled at his grandson around the giant bite of pumpkin pie he had just taken, completely oblivious to the obvious flirting between the two women.

(X)

 **E: You are in so much trouble when I get to your house**

 _R: I can hardly wait, when will you be here?_

 **E: Soon. With H staying here tonight, I didn't have much of an excuse to follow you right out**

 _R: Come up with something good. I have a feeling you are going to be a while_

 **E: I think I can safely say I'm not coming home tonight. And you may not be coming at all**

 _R: Tease_

 **E: Oh, your majesty, you have no idea what I am capable of**

(X)

The sound of the bug pulling up out front instantly shot a wave of arousal through Regina. They had only been together a few weeks, but the pent up tension over the last few years fueled a strong sexual connection that only seemed to intensify every time they were together. The sex was a balanced combination of love making, playing, and straight-up, hard core fucking. Regina had never trusted anyone like she did Emma and found that while she couldn't completely give up all control, she liked the idea of Emma taking charge, taking her. Emma was more than happy to oblige.

Emma walked into the bedroom, tossing her coat on the dresser. "You're still up."

Regina looked up at the blonde over her reading glasses, "You doubted me?"

"Never." She slowly crawled up the bed, positioning herself over Regina, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

Emma's hand brushed across Regina's stomach, slipping beneath her shirt and then dipping into the silk pajama pants. "You are wearing too many clothes."

"You should probably do something about that." Regina countered, biting her lower lip and dropping her long forgotten book on the side of the bed.

Emma unbuttoned the bottom two buttons of Regina's pajama top, pulling the material aside, exposing tan flesh. Rocking back on her knees, she dipped her head and began licking and nipping on toned abs. She started peeling down the pants, slowly, taking her time to nibble a hip bone, swipe her tongue across a bikini line, suck on an inner thigh. The anticipation was almost too much for Regina and she began to squirm.

"You are such a tease."

"I told you, you have no idea."

Regina's eyes glittered before the closed them and just enjoyed the feeling of being at the mercy of Emma's ministrations. At this point she didn't care if she came or not, she just wanted to feel Emma work her magic on her body.

A moan from deep in her throat escaped when Emma ran her tongue languidly through her center.

"Fuck Regina, you are so wet."

She hummed, arching her back off the bed, "It's all because of you. You do this to me."

Emma picked up her pace hearing the admission, Regina mewled in response. She glanced up to see the brunette's eyes closed, lost in the moment. Hair starting to dishevel against her pillow. Shirt only held together by one button at her sternum. Still wearing those glasses.

"You look so fucking sexy."

Regina looked down to see Emma staring hungrily at her, fingers replaced tongue, gently stroking her folds. Regina bit her lower lip again, feeling her arousal spike just by the way Emma was looking at her. Like a wild animal about to feast on her prey. Her hips started canting in rhythm with Emma's fingers.

"Please, Emma," she groaned out, voice straining with need.

The primal need to take this woman took over and Emma eagerly shoved her tongue inside of her. Regina moaned loudly and bucked against her face. Strong arms wrapped around slender thighs as Emma anchored onto her, pulling her in tighter. She licked up around her clit, then back down, burying her tongue as deep as she could reach. Moving back up to her clit, she wrapped her lips around it, sucking and licking, causing Regina to thrust wildly. Regina could feel the pressure building low in her belly, knowing Emma wouldn't let it happen, not yet anyway. But her instinct was to ride her hard, hoping the blonde would get lost in the moment and let the orgasm explode.

If only.

Emma drew her to the edge, listening to the panting and moans, feeling her quakes and jerks. Reading her body like a favorite novel. Just as Regina was about to buckle under her release, Emma stopped. Regina's fist came down on the bed as she grunted in protest. She knew, _knew_ it wouldn't be that easy. But she was hoping.

Emma crawled on top of Regina, taking her mouth in a bruising kiss. A hand trailed down, unbuttoning the last button, sliding in and squeezing, rolling a nipple between her fingers. She pinched maybe a little too hard, Regina gasped into the kiss, pushing her hips us, desperate for friction again. Regina liking it rough was definitely something Emma was thankful for. Continuing on its intended path, her hand found it's way in between eager legs. Slowly, she stroked her fingers through the wetness. Regina opened her eyes, all signs of playfulness were gone. She was overcome with passion. Intoxicated by desire. Wanting nothing more than to be ravished, controlled, thoroughly fucked by Emma. It was more than need. It was as urgent as getting air into her gasping lungs.

"Please, God, Emma please."

"Please what?" the light playful tone was also gone from Emma's voice. It was thick with an ache to possess, to devour the exquisite creature before her. Emma knew that every tremble, every noise was a direct result of her ministrations. She was conducting the symphony of Regina's body and was drunk on power. Knowing that she was responsible for driving Regina into a frenzy was enough to get her close to the edge as well.

"Your fingers….you….I need you...inside…" she panted. "Please, Emma, fuck me"

Something snapped in Emma. Fingers pushed inside, hammering away at a maddening pace. Eyebrows furrowed as sweat started beading on her upper lip as she thrust harder and harder. Regina screamed in pleasure, completely lost in the carnal act. Knowing it was almost impossible for Regina to come by penetration alone, she could continue driving her higher and higher as long as she could keep up the pace.

Regina squeezed her eyes shut, one hand wrapping around the bicep holding the blonde above her, the other grasping at Emma's still clothed back. In a very brief moment of clarity, she waved her hand to get rid of Emma's clothes. Finally, they were skin on skin. She grasped at Emma's back, nails digging in. They desperately pushed and pulled against each other, working themselves into a frenzy.

"Emma, fuck, Emma, I'm...fuck...Emma, please, can I come?"

Hearing Regina ask caused a rush of heat through Emma, making her even wetter. Looking for some friction, she ground down onto Regina's leg, leaving a slick spot behind. "Not yet," she grunted with two, no three more quick hard thrusts, then pulled out. Both women were breathing hard, glistening with sweat.

"I'm not done with you," Emma growled.

Emma flipped her over, pulling her ass into the air. Regina gasped when she felt three fingers shoved into her with the weight of the sheriff behind them. Clutching the sheets, she pushed back meeting every thrust. A hard rhythm was quickly set again. Leaning up onto her knees, Emma had one hand buried in Regina, while the other grabbed her hip, pulling her harder and harder onto her fingers. Regina was bucking wildly again, screams, moans, and incoherent ramblings filled the air.

"Fuck, yes… yes… yes…Oh… shit… Emma… harder, harder please.. .please… fuck...make. me.. cooooome!"

Emma released Regina's hip, leaned over her back, licking up her spine. She buried her hand in her hair, twisting locks around her fingers. "Come for me," she whispered into the back of her neck, just as she pulled her hair, hard. Regina screamed as her walls tightening around Emma's fingers. Stars sparked on the back of her eyelids as her body trembled, riding out the orgasm. Emma pulled out of her, wrapped her arms around her waist and guided them down to lay flat on the bed. Regina lay boneless, panting hard.

"Thank you… Thank you… Thank you..." she chanted, coming down from her high.

They curled together facing each other. Blissfully content in each other's arms.

Regina grinned up at Emma, fully sated, "So much for not letting me come."

"Yeah, well. I lost control. I love watching you come undone. Add being the one responsible for those orgasms to my list of things I'm thankful for."

"Yeah, well, you can add your complete lack of self control when it comes to teasing me and withholding orgasms to my list."

"That sounds a lot like a challenge, your majesty."

"Bring it, Sheriff."


End file.
